User blog:Moon shadow5973/Hetalia/ Magic the Gathering
(This is all going to sound like a foreign language to you if you are not familiar with the card game Magic: The Gathering. You have been warned.) So, my friends and I were having a conversation earlier regarding Magic: The Gathering. And we began discussing how different people seem to favour different kinds of decks based on their personalities. (For instance, my friend is a heavy hitter. In D&D she plays the melee meat shield. In life she's loud and brash. In magic she plays a straight red spell deck. One that either wins by flaming the heck out of you in five turns, or loses. Alternately, I have a tendancy in real life to take a few arguments made by other people and manipulate them and build on them until they suit me. In magic, I like to play a white/green enchantment that focuses mainly on bringing out a few very harmless creatures and buffing them up while discreetly debilitating my opponent's deck with small enchantments.) So, what I was getting at with this was that we started talking about different countries, and what kinds of decks they would play in different periods. This, of course, got me thinking in terms of Hetalia, because there the countries are actual people who could play a card game. For example, we were considering a few WWII decks. These are a few of our observations. (And please keep in mind-- these are incredibly basic generalizations. I mean ''incredibly ''basic, formulated in about twenty minutes of freelance speaking by people with varying knowledge on histoical events, ranging from fairly knowledgable to barely aware. Therefore, feel free to correct us on any point you see fit.) Russia: Just because they're the red army doesn't mean they're a red deck. Russia's plan of attack seemed basically to beat assalients down with sheer unified numbers, which is a sterotypical trait of a white deck. At the same time, their willingness to burn their own land to hurt their enemies is characteristic of a black deck-- destroying the enemy at the cost of a few of your own life points. So we thought a white/black of some sort. Germany: Almost exclusively red. Think of the speed of the blitzkreig. And the way they were just trying to plow down other countries. No real tricky manuvers or anything, just a lot of force. But at the same time, the longer the war went on, the worse their chances of success became. America: Most likely green. Green is known for getting huge creatures out, fast. It sits there for a few turns, pumping out tiny things to help buff mana, and then suddenly starts slamming down the giant unblockable beasts. When Pearl Harbor was hit, America wasn't expected to be ready to retaliate so quickly... hmm, maybe mixed with a bit of red? You get the idea, no? But it really got me thinking, and I wondered... what were others' thoughts on something like this? Because it kind of seems interesting! (Also, the thought of the Hetalia characters nerding it out with a game of Magic amuses me to no end.) Have any ideas? (I do hope that someone here actually knows Magic. XD Or else I've just written the oddest, most rediculous post yet. lol. But I figured, with so many people now joined, that someone has to belong to both the anime community and the nerd society. No?) Category:Blog posts